warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Outsider
This is a songfic. The song is The Outsider by A Perfect Circle. The italics are the lyrics to the song. Hope you enjoy :) -Firebird 00:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Story: Help me if you can; It's just that this, is not the way I'm wired... Her screeches echoed around the ThunderClan camp. She writhed around on the ground, clawing at herself. So could you please; Help me understand why, you've given into these; reckless dark desires... I pinned her. She spat and hissed and tried to claw at me. Her eyes weren't right. They were distant, far away, and filled with a pain and suffering that was uncharacteristic of my sister. "Whiterain, it's me, Blackfire, your sister!" I yowled above her screeches. She stopped. I could see her blue eyes regaining focous, coming back to the present time. Tears streamed down her face. Bile boiled deep in my stomach. You're, crying to yourself again; Suicidal imbecile... "What is wrong with you?! Get a hold of yourself!" I yowled. She shook slightly, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were filled with confusion now, and sorrow. "I... I don't-" "Get to the medicine cat!" I spat and released her. She remained there, motionless. Her blood was staining her sleek white pelt. She got up, shook out her fur, and limped to the medicine cat. Think about it; Put it on a faultline; What'll it take to get through to you precious?... I found her a amoon later near the lake, staring at it with such intensity. "Whiterain." She jolted, as if just waking. She blinked multiple times, and looked at me. "Don't do it," I growled. I'm over this; Why do you wanna throw it away like this? Such a mess; Why would I wanna watch you... She shook and looked back at the lake. "What is your problem? You were never like this before," I asked, barely restraining the sudden hostility in my voice. "The... The voices..." she whispered. Disconnect and self-destruct one bullet at a time; What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die... "Voices? Please, Whiterain, be serious," I hissed. She whipped around and stared point-blank at me, as if she no longer knew me. I returned the stare. "How could you?" she whispered. "What?" "How could you not believe me? Not support me in my time of need?" she accused. Medicated; Drama queen; Picture perfect non-beligerance... "Because I don't understand! How could you change in just a heartbeat?!" I exclaimed furiously. She used to be perfect. We all loved her. She was the pride of ThunderClan. I never minded that, but this... This type of attention seeking... Trying to make her look almost at war with herself... It was intolerable. Narcissistic; Drama queeen; Craving fame and all its decadence... "I don't know!" she yowled, quivering. "I'm your sister... You know you can trust me..." I whispered. She looked away, a tear streaming down her cheek. A single tear. It filled me with sudden sadness. I wanted my sister back. "I... I just don't know..." Lying through your teeth again; Suicidal imbecile... My pelt grew hot with fury again. I'm her sister! She can trust me! "You're lying! You just want attention!" "No! I would never!" "Then why suicide? Why? That's not like you!" I exclaimed. She shut her eyes tight. "Please, help me understand!" I cried. Think about it; Put it on a faultline; What'll it take to get through to you precious?... She said nothing. Just shook. "Suicide is not the answer. It's the coward's way out," I hissed. She said nothing. "What will it take to get through to you?" I asked and stalked away. I'm over this; Why do you want to throw it all away like this? Such a mess; Why would I wanna watch you... "Blackfire." I woke up and groggily looked at my sister. Her eyes were too wide, and she was shaking too much. "The voices..." she whispered. I stretched a little and she curled up next to me. I curled around her and tried to make her feel safe. She buried her nose in my fur, and we waited out the night. Disconnect and self-destruct, one bullet at a time; What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die... I sat down. Some cats near me were gossipping. "I told you about that Whiterain. The fame has gotten to her head," one cat said. I looked around for my sister. She was sitting next to her friend, Foxclaw. He said something to her and they both laughed. She was staring intently at a mouse. She hadn't taken a bite. They were right about you; They were right about you... I had my sister pinned again. She was crying. "Stop! Stop this!" I cried, tears streaming down my own face. She wailed. Bile boiled yet again in my stomach and threatened to rise up to my throat. My pelt burned with anger. Lying to my face again; Suicidal imbecile... "What is wrong with you?!" "I don't know!" "Stop lying to me!" Think about it; Put it on a faultline; What'll it take to get through to you precious?... I faced my sister yet again. "One day, I won't be here to save you," I told her. Her face was haggard, her blue eyes wild. She was too skinny. I'm over this; Why do you wanna throw it away like this? Such a mess... "Whiterain, I'm done," I sighed. Her eyes grew wide, and she took a step toward me. "Wait, no-" "I'm over this," I told her. Coalesce! Coalesce! I turned away. I knew she would never tell me what was wrong. How could I help her if she wouldn't tell me? She bit my black tail softly. I turned my head and my amber gaze met hers. "I need you..." she whispered. Disconnect and self-destruct, one bullet at a time; What's your hurry, everyone will have his day to die... "I can't stand to see this, and you won't help me understand," I said and left. I could hear her pawsteps behind me as I walked back to camp. Maybe I got through to her. If you choose to pull the trigger; should your drama prove sincere... I watched her pad out of the Warriors' den and I knew. I waited for a few heartbeats, then looked outside the den. My heart sunk at the sight I saw, and I knew then that she wasn't trying to get attention. I saw her sneak out of the Medicine Cat's den, rolling two berries, eyes frantic. She bent down to take a bite- "Not here," I said firmly. She looked up at me. I knew it would take much more to get her out of this stae, yet I couldn't move to snap her out of it. "Not here." A small piece of the real Whiterain that I used to know and love pushed through the torrent of pain and insanity in her eyes. The real Whiterain opened her mouth to speak, but instead steadily dipped her head to me. Fresh pain entered my heart and I almost said something. But I didn't. Then she vanished, and the crazed Whiterain remained. She rolled the berries away, out of camp. I listened as her steps faded away and knew that she was going somewhere far away. I turned back and went to my nest, I wondered if we would ever find her body. Do it somewhere far away from here. A/N: The end. Hope you enjoyed :) -Firebird 00:02, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Songfic